


Mindless

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A town ravaged by monsters....what has become of its inhabitants...?
Series: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Mindless)

There have been stories of a town that has been completely taken over by the claws of madness, and one detective vowed to put a stop to it, no matter what the cost.

They've been tracking the place down for weeks, asking anyone and everyone who had even the slightest clue to where it was, which was hard, as everyone who came into contact with it have become insane.

Entering the town, all seemed calm. No creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Suddenly, a giant claw striked to where the detective was standing, but it was too late, for the attacker was swiftly cut in half.

Upon examination after the scare, the detective could see the form of the attacker. 

It looked like an amalgamation of animals that he couldn't identify in the slightest, although it looked like it could destroy someone with just it's glare.

It also seemed this creature wasn't the only inhabitant of this town, for now they feel a hundred eyes peer over the detective.

They kept on walking around the town looking for clues on where the townsfolk went, and why there were monsters suddenly appearing there.

The detective happened to find a lone newspaper of the town, dated about a month ago. It tells a tale of an outbreak originating from a specific piece of moldy cheese.

Just as they finished reading it, they could hear a great number of monsters head their way.

The detective quickly deduced that the townspeople are the very monsters coming to attack them limb from limb at the moment.

Not knowing any other way, they got into a position that would give them an advantage for battle.

The monsters came rushing in, claws at the ready, with the detective poised to attack as well.

They could see why anyone who travelled here was quickly never seen again, the beasts fought with brute force unlike anything they had ever seen, but also had the grace to dodge most of the detective's attacks with ease.

They guess they just had a lucky break with the first one, as it seems they'd rather hunt in packs.

Tired and battle-worn, the detective could not find a way that they could win in a physical fight, so they ran, looking for help elsewhere.

It wasn't long until they came upon a laboratory and hoped that something similar to a cure would be inside.

The entire inside was trashed, unknown fluids littering the floor, along with numerous broken shards, they had a hard time moving around.

They moved slowly but surely, until they reached a few untouched vials that looked bright and yellow, like a sign of salvation.

The detective quickly drank it, hoping that it was the cure, and if not, at least resistance to the disease.

This was a grave mistake however, for the detective was undergoing a transformation, becoming terrifyingly similar to the monsters encountered outside. 

No matter what they did, the detective could only lie in pain, waiting for the transformation to complete.

Oh, how foolish they were, drinking a vial of what seemed like the ambrosia of the gods, and in return, they were punished by eating the apple of paradise.

They just wanted to solve the story, it wasn't supposed to end like this, they were supposed to be a savior, renowned by their skills in intellect and fight.

Now here they are, dying a slow, painful death. What sin did they do to deserve this? Were they too vain in thinking they could solve anything? Did they become too greedy, promised by riches? 

None of it matters now, all they can think of is destruction, and the beauty that is chaos ...mindless, limitless, chaos…..


End file.
